


The best part of Saturday

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, POV Harry Potter, Teasing, Weekends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Saturday mornings is one of Harry's favourite things.Day 8 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Morning Cuddles
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	The best part of Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



**The best part of Saturday**

Harry loved Saturday mornings.

There was nothing better than to sleep until the late hours of the morning and wake up to the light seeping through the thin curtains in front of the windows. He loved curling up next to the sleep-warm body next to him in the comfy bed; it was the best part about it all.

Harry wished he could freeze moments like these and stay in them forever. Never get up and face reality.

Draco was in his arms, in a deep sleep still. Harry loved watching him. Draco’s light eyelashes almost touched his cheeks, his jaw was slack, and he looked so peaceful. Smiling at the view, Harry lifted his hand to brush Draco’s fringe away from his brow. The movement caused Draco to frown a little in his sleep, then his face relaxed again. Harry caressed Draco’s cheek before he leant forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

Draco stirred. “Shut up,” he grumbled without opening his eyes. “I’m busy.”

“I haven’t said anything,” Harry informed him, grinning as he nuzzled into Draco’s white-blond hair.

“You _do_ something at least. Stop touching me.” There was no real complaint in Draco’s voice. In fact, he snuggled even closer.

Harry held him tight and kissed the top of his head. “Have I told you that I love you recently?”

“Don’t get sappy on me Potter,” Draco said, breathing against the side of Harry’s neck. “It’s not a good look on you.”

“It’s the truth though,” Harry continued. “I love you, and I love weekends because I get to wake up next to you. Best thing ever.” He was quiet for a moment, thinking. “Apart from…”

Draco’s head shot up, and his eyes met Harry’s. “Apart from what?”

Harry grinned at him. “Nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing?!” Draco said, outraged. He’d raised his voice, which he wasn’t aware that he had, and it was ridiculously cute.

“Nothing,” Harry repeated, enjoying Draco’s what-could-you-possibly-love-more-than-me-look.

The truth, Harry thought, as he pulled Draco closer and gave him a kiss, was that there wasn’t anything he loved more than his boyfriend. But teasing Draco and seeing his reactions, was one of many things Harry _especially_ enjoyed about Saturdays.

_Fin_


End file.
